


Coco's Quest for Crash Cock

by Sir_Skullian



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Consensual, Consensual Incest, Creampie, Cum Shower, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, F/M, Incest, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Peeping, Playing with toys, Porn With Plot, Tit job, Trading Sex for Favors, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Skullian/pseuds/Sir_Skullian
Summary: When Coco accidentally catches Crash and Tawna one night, she makes it her goal to get Crash to herself in such a way.
Relationships: Crash Bandicoot/ Coco Bandicoot, Dingodile/ Coco Bandicoot, Tawna/ Crash Bandicoot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Coco's Quest for Crash Cock

Hello reader! This is just a little side project I decided to write while working on my Animal Crossing story, The New Mayor of Hillkey. This is just a one-shot that I don't really intend to continue, but if enough of you out there want me to make a sequel I certainly can see what I can whip up.

Like always, I don't own these characters, everyone is of consenting age, and this was done for my own twisted delight and for all of you to helpfully share in said delight.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

Coco was having trouble sleeping. She’d spent the last few days locked up in her workshop trying desperately to satisfy some weird itch she was having, but for whatever reason that itch that was usually satiated with tinkering on Wumpa Fruit weapons or teleporters just wasn’t being scratched. In a feeble attempt to try everything she could think of, Coco even tried to hack into Cortex’s network and try to reprogram one of his robotic minions, but all she found was some really nasty porn and was just even more frustrated.

She wasn’t sure what this feeling was. Her body was warm and sensitive to the touch, but unlike the times when she’s been tickled by Tawny, these touches made her feel…different. Thinking she might be coming down with a flu or something, she decided that five days straight of working had been more than enough, grabbed her laptop and went to bed.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours as she lay in bed, staring at her ceiling. The warm feeling she had been experiencing wasn’t going away, and her private area and breasts seemed extra tender when she was putting on her PJs. She had no idea why she was feeling this way, but her hope was that putting on some soothing music, drinking a bit of tea and getting some sleep would hopefully help.

Or, at least, that had been her plan initially.

Her brother Crash was usually rambunctious and noisy at night, and she’d gotten used to that. But for some reason, he was being extra loud tonight, making it sound like he was Tornado Spinning around and breaking everything he could. Couple that with the weird feelings she was having, and it made Coco very annoyed.

After another ten minutes of this she couldn’t take it anymore, got up out of bed and stormed down the hall to Crash’s room.

‘That jerk left his door open a little bit,’ thought Coco. ‘That’s why I can hear him so clearly!’

As she approached the door, she could have sworn she heard Tawna. What was she doing there? Tawna was supposed to be getting ready for the Kart Race she was in Tomorrow…but from the sound of it, it sounded like Tawny wasn’t feeling good either, moaning and groaning with pain. Coco decided to investigate the matter.

Creeping her way towards the door, she made sure she muffled her footsteps and breathing until she was right outside. Being careful to not open it too far, she nudged the door slightly until she saw them, and she had to stifle her shriek of surprise when she finally saw what was going on.

Crash was standing over Tawny, his pants off and his very large member resting between Tawny’s equally naked and equally large bust. She was moving her boobs up and down Crash’s shaft, whose loud groans were only slightly stifled by those of Tawna, who had his member part way in her mouth and her eyes closed.

Coco quickly but quietly slammed herself against the wall next to Crash’s bedroom door, her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise. Crash and Tawna…Fucking?! She’d read about stuff like this on message boards and the like, but she always stayed away because she didn’t have any interest in that sort of thing…So why was the sight of them going at it…arousing her?

She reached down with one hand and cupped one of her breasts, holding it firm as she leaned over to watch them continue. Tawna was now just sucking on Crash’s big cock, her hands stroking the half that wasn’t going in and out of her throat. She gurgled occasionally as it went in, but never seemed to stop taking it. Crash had one of his hands on the back of her head, and the dopey grin on his face showed he was really enjoying it, especially since the last time Coco had seen that grin was when she had made him Wumpa Fruit Pie and he’s eaten it all in one bite.

After a minute or two of watching Tawna pulled away and stood in front of Crash, pushing him softly but forcibly onto the bed behind him. Crash happily obliged, positioning himself on the edge of the bed and stroking his still very large and very hard cock as he watched Tawna did a little dance in front of him. She was slowly removing her pants, shaking her ass in front of Crash while bending over a lot, giving him a real show.

Without even realizing it, Coco had been playing with her left breast and she was breathing heavily, the sensation of her own fingers touching herself being amplified by what she was watching. Her right hand was slowly making its way down and into her pants just as Tawna was beginning to straddle Crash. The large Bandicoot woman looked down at Crash, gave him a wink and slowly lowered herself onto his impressively long member. Meanwhile Coco, so wrapped up in the pleasure of watching, felt her finger enter her sopping wet cunny for the first time.

She let out a small shriek of pleasure that was thankfully drowned out by Tawna’s loud and long moan. More than half of Crash’s member was in Tawna before it reached her limit, and after a moment passed where she adjusted to the size she began to ride him, moving her impressive hips up and down the length of him. With each drop down she slowly gained more of his length within her, until it reached the point where she was slamming into his body with the visible impression of his cock forming at her stomach.

Coco had since slumped down to the floor, but her gaze never left Crash’s large cock slamming into Tawna. She slowly inserted two more fingers into her folds, letting out a whole new cry of joy as she began wiggling them around inside her, sending a whole host of other sensations through her. She began to play with her hard nipple as well, sending a new wave of pleasure down her back through her body.

Tawna was now crying out with sheer joy, not caring how loud she was being. Crash was beneath her practically worshipping one of her tits, licking and twisting the nipple as she continued to pound him into her. But as Coco watched, Crash soon let her tit fall out of his mouth, he held onto her hips and pushed, sending his full length deep within her and he exploded, sending his hot white goo shooting into Tawna.

Tawna cried out even louder as she shook on top of him, having come to a climax of her own. And Coco, slumped down on the hallway floor with three fingers plunging deep into her cunny, let out an almost silent whimper as she reached her first climax. The waves of pleasure pulsated throughout her body, and as she shook on the floor outside her brother’s room she had to cover her mouth for fear of being discovered.

And there the three of them each sat for a good few minutes, the only motion between them being Tawna leaning down to passionately kiss Crash, the audible pop of his member leaving her cunt and the sound of excess cum dribbling out of her widened void. Coco slowly stood as quietly as she could, her legs shaking as she slunk back into her room and practically collapsed onto her bed. She stared up at the ceiling as she had before, but now her body was relaxed, at peace, and finally she no longer like something was wrong.

She took off her PJ’s and put them aside, letting her furry body breath. She was still warm, but in a different sense, and now she wanted nothing more than to look at those forum posts and websites she once ignored. There was a whole other world for her to explore, and she was eager to get started looking into it and exploring her own desires. As she drifted to sleep, thoughts of Crash pounding into her came naturally, and her night was filled with sensual wet dreams.

* * *

Weeks later, Coco plunged her new extra wide vibrator deep into her eager cunny, letting out a noise of relief and pleasure. She worked the toy deep within her as she suckled on one of her nipples, feeling the vibrations send shivers throughout her body. She twisted the end of the device and the vibrating changed pattern, going from a simple wave to more of a pulse. She held the device in place as she began to flick her clit, her body swimming with pleasure as she came for the third time that day.

Her workshop had changed significantly since that fateful night she watched Tawna and Crash fuck. The first big thing she did was install small cameras into Crash’s room, so if the two of them ever got busy she could more easily watch them from one of the many monitors littered around and “play along.” She had less mechanical do-dads scattered about, having cleaned up a lot to make room for her bed so if the urge ever struck she could just take a break and finger herself. She’d also installed a disappearing shelf for her new collection of toys, almost all of which she had acquired either through trading repair favors or, as was becoming more common and to her surprising delight, lewd photos she had began taking and selling to perverts online of her in lingerie and, for a significant price, nothing on at all.

But in all that time, one thing hadn’t changed; no matter how many times she hinted, or how bad she wanted it, it seemed like she couldn’t get Crash to fuck her. Crash was never the brightest bulb in the bunch – Hell, he arguably be considered less of a bulb and more of a piece of driftwood – But she was sure she had his attention when she walked out of the shower with no clothes or towel to cover herself. Or when she asked for his opinion on some new lingerie for her photos, modeling them all for him in increasingly provocative ways. Or when she sat on his lap and grinded against him when they watched TV together after she switched the channel to something a little less family friendly.

No matter what she did, he always seemed distracted by something else. Each time it did seem like he at least was interested somewhat, but for whatever reason he never just gave into his animalistic side and jumped her, ripping off her clothes and shoving himself into her waiting walls. She was like an after thought to him…but she wanted to dominate his thoughts!

“Oh Crash,” Coco moaned out, staring at the computer monitor frozen on an image of Crash erupting onto Tawna’s face and bare chest. “What do I have to do to get you to see me the way you see Tawna?”

As if lightning had struck, Coco was suddenly filled with inspiration. What if SHE could be Tawna?! What if instead of trying to get Crash to fuck her as she was, she either found a way to BECOME Tawna, or at least LOOK like her?!

She sprang from her bed, letting the Vibrator slide out of her on its own, and instantly set to work. She’d never really dabbled with disguise tech or changing someone’s anatomy outside of robotic prosthetics, but if that bolt of inspiration did anything, it gave her a LOT of confidence in her own abilities and an even bigger desire for some red-hot Bandicoot-Brother Dick.

* * *

The quest for a disguise had been a rocky road for Coco. At first she tried to fashion a disguise similar to one found in one of Crash’s old video games called Ratchet and Clank, but the tech was far too advanced for her and even then the Holo-guise in that game was very limited. She then thought about maybe trying to make a sort of exoskeleton that she could wear, but trying to coordinate touch sensors and make it not look like a horrible abomination proved difficult.

Then, hours before she was at a nearby bar to exchange some photos with someone who could maybe help her, she had another epiphany. Her, Crash and Tawna had all been genetically engineered to be the way that they were by Dr. Neo Cortex, and if she could learn the tricks that he had used to turn them from regular Bandicoots into their current anthropomorphized states, she could potentially alter her own genetic make up to appear more like Tawna, with her big tits, wide hips and luscious lips.

There was only one major problem; how was Coco supposed to get that kind of information? Cortex’s fortress was locked solid, and she couldn’t just ask Crash for help otherwise he might get suspicious. Asking Crunch was out of the question because that horndog would probably just try and convince her to fuck him instead of Crash, and she wasn’t going anywhere near his shrimp dick no matter how many photos he bought.

No, there was only one solution, and he was walking across the bar towards her with his impressively large size literally pushing people out of the way who were too stupid to move themselves. His long green tail was whipping around behind him, and in his back was a large, red and orange checkerboard patterned tank full of fuel, the nozzle of his flamethrower resting in its holster mounted to the tank. He smiled a wicked, sharp-toothed grin when he saw Coco, lumbering up to her with a swagger he didn’t have.

“Well, G‘day Sheila,” Dingodile stated bluntly, crossing his arms in front of him. “You’re lookin’ mighty fine tonight. You bring tha goods?”

“I did,” Coco began, holding up a photo. “I have even more of them ready, but did you bring me what I need?”

“Got it roight here, lovely.” Dingodile stated, holding up a briefcase. “But I’m not sure that information this juicy is worth just a couple of photos of you in some rather noice lingerie.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m sayin’ you gimme them photos and let me get a taste of that cunt a yours, you can have this here biological code. I’ll even feign innocence if Cortex asks what happened to it, as a courtesy to ya.”

Coco tensed. She’d never traded sexual favors to anyone outside of photos before. The closest thing to anyone else she’d ever gotten to being inside her or with her sexually was the various dildos and vibrators she named after people she knew or her own fingers. But if it meant being able to ride Crash’s huge cock…

“Done,” she said, extending a hand. Dingodile clamped large paw around her smaller hand, shaking it vigorously.

“Ace! Come with me.”

Less than a minute later in the bar’s backroom, Dingodile’s thick tongue slowly lapped at Coco’s soaking wet cunny, bringing her an untold amount of pleasure compared to what she was used to. His breath was hot against her fur as he licked at her clit, teasing her labia with one of his claws as he did. In his other hand he was stroking his large ribbed cock vigorously, keeping his calm when playing with Coco but going to town when pleasing himself.

“Goddamn, Dingo!” Coco belted out, her hands on the back of his head. “If I knew you were this good and I was into it before now, I would have let you do this to me ages ago!”

“You think this is good,” Dingo said, moving his mouth of towards her exposes tits while inserting his finger into her cunt. “I could introduce you to a whole world a pleasure if you’d let me plow you down under!”

“No, Dingo! This is just you licking and sucking my cunt! After I’ve fucked Crash, THEN you can introduce me to your bonny kangaroo!”

“Alright fine!” Dingo shouted, removing his finger from her cunny and making her grunt with frustration. “But I need your help to get off somehow, cause stroking my cock myself sure as shit at doin’ the job! All I’m askin’ is you wrap that pretty little laughing gear a yours ‘round this!” He motioned to his very erect cock.

Coco grunted. “Fine! I’ll suck your dick, but I get the code right after, got it?!”

“You bet, Sheila!” Dingodile set on a small box behind him, his cock standing ready and waiting. Coco walked over, rubbing her clit slightly to get her fingers wet. She got down on her knees in front of him, grabbing hold of his dick with her wet, cumjuice covered paws, and began to stroke his throbbing member.

His dark green dick seemed to grow a little bigger as she began to stroke it up and down, bringing it to its full size of just over a foot long. She got a little closer to the tip of it and inhaled, the smell of sweat and sex emanating off of it. She gasped with pleasure as she licked the shaft before taking the head in her mouth, using her tongue to get underneath the edge of the head and tease him.

“Aw, Fuck, girl!” Dingodile shouted, his hand going to the back of her head and pulling her hair. “Take them comments you said earlier ‘bout how good I was at tongue fuckin ya cunt and send ‘em right back your way, cause ya barely even stared and I’m ‘bout ready to blow!”

‘You think this is good?’ Coco smiled and thought to herself as she took more of his shaft into her mouth, shoving it down her throat and enjoying the sensation of choking on his hybrid dick. ‘You ain’t seen nothing yet.’

Up and down she bobbed her head, suckling and licking the shaft of his cock as its head bumped against the back of her throat. His hand was now forcing his cock deeper into her throat with each pass, causing Coco to gag more, but she found the sensation of being dominated and forced to go further absolutely riveting. Her right hand occupied with stroking what she couldn’t suck, she traced along her tit and side as she slowly guided her hand to her cunny, sticking three fingers in as soon as they found their mark and eagerly finger fucked herself while she stroked and chocked on Dingo’s dick.

Coco could tell that Dingo was close when he started fucking her face harder, and she braced both her hands against Dingo’s pelvis as he drove his dick down her throat, her lips wrapped around the base of his dick and her eyes rolled back in her head as she gasped for breath. His cum was thick and tasted awful, but she gulped it down all the same, choking more as some of it came back up when it had nowhere else to go. Dingodile eventually let go of her head and took his dick out, letting Coco get covered with more spurts of cum as she coughed and gasped for air beneath him.

“That, Sheila,” Dingo said between breaths, slumping back further onto the boxes. “That is how you earn some classified shit from Dingodile.”

“Glad to have been of service,” Coco stated, taking the briefcase that was sitting at Dingodile’s side. “And I wasn’t kidding about you getting to fuck this cunt after it finally gets filled Crash. I’ll give you a call again when I’m ready for a ride round that corker your sporting.”

Dingodile laughed at the comment. “Till then, I spose.”

* * *

This was it! Coco now had everything she needed to alter her physical form to her, or more accurately Crash’s, liking! Even better, Cortex’s notes were so well put together and organized that she wouldn’t even need to get any new equipment or anything! All she really needed to do was build a simple device, enter the information into a computer and inject herself with a uniquely created formula that would change her biological make-up practically overnight.

By this time tomorrow, Coco would have Crash’s dick so far in her cunt she hoped to be tasting it in the back of her throat.

She dug through the files as quick as she could, eager to get everything ready. The thought of having Crash enter her wet folds kept her going, and all through the night she picked, tucked, increased and decreased a model of her body she’d super imposed into the program, allowing her to shape herself exactly as she wanted and make her even more desirable. Her initial desire might have been to make herself look and sound like Tawna, but now she wanted nothing more than to be the lone object of Crash’s sexual desires.

Alright, all set. A larger bust, wider hips and ass, longer legs and full, luscious lips. All that was left was to craft the formula, send it to the pill creation matrix and…done! In the morning, Coco would have finally have the pill that would change her biological make-up!

Her stomach rumbled as she completed her work. ‘I should probably eat something before I get some sleep,’ she thought to herself, throwing on a tank top and walking into the kitchen. There she grabbed a large Wumpa Fruit and some tea, making her way back to her workshop. As she passed by Crash’s room, she saw the door was a little way open again, and could here Crash grunting and groaning from inside.

‘Heh, poor bastard. Jerking that juicy cock of his with nothing to stimulate him…’ She opened the door slightly to watch her brother play with himself, but was more shocked to find out what he was jerking it to. On some porn site on a laptop screen in front of him, Crash was watching was her experience with Dingodile from earlier, with her choking on his cock as he came down her throat!

‘That Australian Fuck!’ She shouted in her head, grinding her teeth and growling low to herself. ‘He must have set up a camera or something and I didn’t notice! If that fuck ever thinks he’s going to plow me now I swear…’ Her mind trailed off as she came to a realization. She wasn’t the one who had found the video online…Crash was…And he was jerking furiously to the sight of it!

Coco’s mind raced. Why had Crash not taken to her advances before? Did he still see her as just a little kid despite the fact that she was very clearly a grown woman? It couldn’t be because the idea of fucking his sister weirded him out, because clearly he was getting off on the idea! The mere fact that he was just a few feet from her, stroking his cock at the thought of plowing her, made her wet with anticipation and crazy with desire.

‘I don’t even care if Dingodile violated my privacy now!’ Coco proclaimed in her mind. ‘I’m fucking my brother here and now!’

She put her Wumpa Fruit and tea to the side, slipped off her tank top and slowly crept the door open. As soon as the doorknob touched the back wall, Crash whirled about in surprise, only to find Coco standing there, completely naked and standing before him, seductively swaying her hips back and forth and smiling.

“So, Big Brother…You like watching me fuck that Aussie?” She began walking forward, standing on her toes to better accentuate her legs. “Well…why don’t you have a try for yourself?”

Crash looked her up and down, then back to the video screen. His eyes darted back and forth between them for a good few seconds before a lightbulb dimly went off in his head. As his eyes lit up with realization, Coco jumped at the chance and kissed him, forcing as much of her body onto him as she could while the two of them began to make out.

As Coco wrestled tongues with her brother, she slid a hand down and grabbed hold of his foot and a half long cock. He gasped happily when she did, and as she began to stroke it and play with the head, she heard more and more happy gasps escape him. By the time they broke apart their kissing he was groaning with desire, making her feel like she was the only girl in the world for him.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this!” Coco stated, repositioning herself so she was on her knees at the edge of the bed. His cock stood firm in front of her, both her paws wrapped tightly around it as she began to stroke it. Coco’s own breathing began to increase as she started working the shaft, and Crash was simply lost in a sea of ecstasy, his head thrown back and his mouth hanging open, breathing heavily as his young sister worked him up and down.

“I was ready to change my body for you, Crash! I was gonna be just like Tawna, with big tits and a wide ass that you could pump all your seed into, but seeing you play with yourself to a video of me fucking Dingodile, I couldn’t wait. I need you to fuck me, Big Brother! I want to you inside me like I’ve never wanted anything before!”

After only a few moments of that Coco couldn’t take it anymore. She stopped stroking and changed position one more time, this time getting ready to take his cock in her mouth. Crash seemed to anticipate her needs, moving his hips just right so she could easily slide his cock down her throat.

The taste and smell were overwhelming for Coco, and with barely the head of his cock past her lips she felt herself tremble with the strongest orgasm she’d ever experienced. His scent was so overwhelming that she let his cock fall out of her mouth so she could catch her breath. Crash wasn’t having it though, and almost as soon as it had fallen out, he grabbed her head and began to shove it into her face, slowly sending his full length down her throat and gagging her like she’d never been gagged before.

Granted those times had been of her own doing, but none of the toys she had made it feel like the cock was in her stomach!

Coco did her best to slide up and down on his cock, but Crash was taking over as he began to pump into her, grabbing her hair and pulling to get a better handle on her. Coco took ever last inch of his cock over and over, catching what little breaths of air she could and simply enraptured by the fact that Crash inside her throat. Crash’s energy and stamina meant he could probably do this for hours, and Coco was ready to take it all!

But unfortunately for her, Crash was fast approaching his limit. He started pumping faster and holding her tighter, and Coco just sat there and took it all. A few seconds later Crash was erupting down her throat, the tip of his cock nestled deep in her throat and shooting his load deep down into her. Coco just sat there trembling, having cum herself, and gulped down as much of his seed as she could. For a solid minute Crash unloaded into her, and by the time her pulled out, Coco’s stomach was bulging, having been filled with her brother’s hot, tasty seed.

“Mmm…” Coco moaned out, licking some excess cum around her lips that had dribbled out when he removed his cock. “That was absolutely everything I wanted it to be and more!”

She stood up, pushing Crash onto the bed like she had seen Tawna do weeks before. Crash eagerly got into position as she sauntered over, trying her best to move her body in a way that mimicked Tawna.

Coco, now standing over her brother with the tip of his cock at her hole, smiled ear to ear. This was it, she finally was going to experience what it was like to have Crash’s monster cock inside her mostly virgin pussy. Her knees began to bend, and she felt the tip of his cock begin to part her folds, and already Coco was moaning. She slid down further, feeling his girth fill her completely, and there was still so much more to insert.

“Oh God, Crash!” She cried out with pleasure as she inched more and more of him into her. A moment later, two thirds of Crash’s cock was nestled deep within her, throbbing to be beat of Crash’s rapid heartbeat and driving Coco insane. She gave herself a moment to breath and let her body adjust to him before she slowly began to lift herself back up, feeling his member slowly leave her body but still make her wild.

It took a little doing, but she eventually got into a good rhythm of rising and falling onto his cock. It never went in all the way, but even then she could see the tip of his cock make an intend on her stomach when she fell. It was deep inside her, and she loved every second of it, her head slumped back and her mouth open as she shrieked with more and more delight with each passing moment.

Crash was enjoying himself, but soon felt the need to get involved. He grabbed a hold of Coco’s hips when she dropped down at one point, slowly easing more of himself into her with each drop. Coco cried out in both pain and pleasure, wincing each time she dropped down and exhaling with glee as she was allowed to rise up. Before long all one and a half feet of Crash’s member were inside her, Crash hold her down on top of it as her body adjusted.

Coco was completely lost to the ecstasy, even more so because she indeed thought she could taste his cock in the back of her throat.

After a moment of rest for the two of them, Crash began to buck his hips under her. Coco gasped with surprise as his cock moved and inch or two out of her and back in with rapid succession, moving much faster than it had when she was in control. But she didn’t care; she was here to be used, to be fucked by her brother, and if he wanted to pound into her as fast as he could, then damnit she was going to take it. Better yet, she was going to make sure Crash knew he could do that to her.

“I want you to use me, Brother. I want you to treat me like a little fuck toy, drive this big cock of yours into my soaking wet cunt and make me yours! FUCK ME CRASH!”

Crash continued to pound into her from beneath, Coco’s body eventually giving out from pleasure as she slumped forward onto him. Crash took the opportunity to adjust his grip, grabbing hold of her firm behind and using it to somehow drive even deeper into Coco. Coco cried out with glee as he did, wrapping her arms around his head and letting her cries of pleasure fill his ears.

Crash pounded into her for a good ten minutes, occasionally pushing Coco ‘s limp form up so he could suckle on her perky tits. Whenever he did he’d playfully bite at them sending waves of pleasure and pain through her body, and the more he did it the harder he bit. At one-point Crash almost drew blood from one of them, and Coco practically thanked him for the rush of energy that act had given her.

Before long Crash made a noise that he was ready to blow again, and Coco leaned back and began to buck on him again, helping her brother to reach his climax. For a solid minute she rode up and down the length of his shaft, practically collapsing on top of it when she fell back down and let it slide into her, and before she knew it Crash was filling her up again.

His cock throbbed with each pump of his spunk into her, stretching her insides and filling her up even more than he had when she drank him dry. After only a few spurts into her Coco got off him and kneeled before him and opened her mouth, letting him shower her with his sticky cum all over her face and tits. The smell of his dominance over her combined with his shower of warm cum covering her body made her feel completely at peace, an itch deep inside her finally being scratched that she didn’t even know was there.

A minute later, the shower was over, and Crash slumped down onto the floor, spent and breathing heavily. Coco wrapped her arms around herself as she felt her brother’s love juice covering her, licking her lips for anything she could and loving the feeling of being covered by him so thoroughly.

“Oh my gosh, Crash,” Coco stated, staring at him with love in her eyes. “That was absolutely fantastic!”

Crash grunted happily, still trying to catch his breath.

“I want more!” Coco stated, crawling on her hands and knees towards him. She turned when she was right in front of him, resting his newly hardened cock in between her butt cheeks as she began to raise and lower her hips. “And not just more of you in me either…I want to you to take me however you want! I want you to utterly dominate me, Big Brother! Make me yours!”

Crash, now filled with a new burst of energy, sprang up so quickly Coco fell forward with a start. She was now on all fours in front of him, her ass hanging in the air, and Crash smiled wickedly. He walked up, positioned the tip of his cock at her asshole, and before Coco could protest shoved half his length into her.

Her shriek of pain was quickly overlapped by her cry of pleasure as her body got used to the size of what had just entered her. She’d played with her asshole a little bit, but never anything much bigger than a few inches and certainly nothing near the size of Crash! He slowly began to push and pull, the tight walls of Coco’s ass clamping down onto it like it was trying to seal it away forever.

Coco let her arms fall out from under her and slumped down onto the floor, and Crash reached forward and kept her head down there. He was now pounding faster into her, going from nearly being out of her completely to filling her up to the base of his dick, and Coco loved every second of it.

The way he was shoving her head to the ground. The feeling of his balls slapping her soaking wet, newly orgasmed cunt. The way her screams of pleasure weren’t stifled in anyway as she was mercilessly anal fucked over and over by her sweet, loving, incredibly hung Big Brother.

“THANK YOU CRASH!” She shouted as he sped up. “THANK YOU FOR FUCKING ME!!!”

Crash picked up the pace, the tightness of Coco’s asshole and the pace he’d already been going making him reach his third orgasm of the night. Coco felt him speed up and did her best to slam her hips into his whenever he thrust forward, meeting him in a dance of ecstasy that she hoped would never end. She wanted this moment to go on until the end of days, Crash pumping into her on the verge of blasting his final load of their first experience together and her having cum more times than she could count.

But sadly, all things must come to an end, and as Crash reached his he pulled out of her entirely and fell backwards, showering Coco’s back with a new batch of fresh, hot cum as she lay on the floor accepting it. Her asshole was gaping open and took some cum within it, and her ass and back were covered by the time Crash finished his final load of the evening.

And there they stayed. Seconds passed for an eternity as Coco lay underneath a blanket of Crash’s cum, finally satisfied like she never thought she would be. Crash had his back against the side of his bed and his head back, having fallen asleep from the whole ordeal and snoring loudly. Coco simple turned her sore, pleased body to look at him and smiled.

“You never disappoint, Big Brother.”


End file.
